Tonight I Wanna Cry
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: Rose’s POV the night she got to America and after losing Jack.  Song by Keith Urban.
1. Tonight I wanna Cry

**Tonight I wanna Cry**

**Author's note: ****hey! How are you all? We'll I'm doing great! Here is my newest Titanic story…enjoy!**

**Summary: Rose's POV the night she got to America and after losing Jack. Song by Keith Urban**

_Alone in this house again tonight  
I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine  
There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me the way that it was and should have been surrounds me  
I'll never get over you walkin' away_

Rose walked into a hotel in America. America; she thought she would never make it to America. Rose looked at the clerk and she smiled politely like she always did. The clerk looked at the beautiful seventeen year old woman and he smiled.

"Good evening miss…you would like to reserve a room?" Rose nodded her head, slowly with no emotion in her face.

"Yes I would sir; I've had a really bad night." The clerk nodded with an understanding smile and he got out a pen.

"I take you were one of the passengers on the Titanic?" Rose nodded her head slowly, and sadly. Was there something on her forehead that let everyone know that she was on the Titanic?

"Yes I was on the Titanic…may I please have a room?" The clerk nodded and he looked into her blue eyes.

"May I take your name miss?"

"Rose…Dawson." Rose answered, refraining her voice from breaking into sobs as she remembered Jack. The clerk wrote down her name and he gave her the keys to her room.

"Here you go Ms. Dawson. Its room 204. And it's free." Rose smiled weakly out of appreciation.

"Thank you sir…good night."

"Good night Rose." Rose slowly began to walk away as she tried to find her hotel room.

When she finally found her room, she waltzed in and she closed the door and locked it tight. She leaned against the door and sighed sadly. She was, for the first time in a really long time, she was alone. She didn't have Cal, her mother, Molly and most importantly…Jack. She didn't have Jack with her.

_Well I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride  
Let it fall like rain, from my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry._

Rose walked over to her bed and she turned off the lamp and she laid down in the darkness that soon drowned her. She was tired but refused to fall asleep. She didn't want to go to sleep. As she stared at the barely seen ceiling, she remembered Jack.

Jack Dawson. Jack Dawson made her whole. Jack Dawson was the only person in her whole life that actually had concern for her hopes and dreams. She never had that before. Her mother didn't have any interest in the matter and neither did Cal. Jack was the person she could talk to about anything. She missed that already.

_Would it help if I turned a sad song on  
"All by Myself" would sure hit me hard, now that you're gone  
Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters  
It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better  
But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way_

Rose turned over on her side and let a single tear stroll down her cheek. She remembered how trapped she was before Jack came into her life and saved her. Rose closed her eyes for a quick second and remembered that one fateful time when Jack confronted Rose about it.

**"**_**Rose, you're no picnic, all right? You're a spoiled little brat, even, but under that, you're the most amazingly, astounding, wonderful girl, woman that I've ever known...**_" _**Rose began to walk away; she did not want to go through this right now.**_

"_**Jack, I..." But Jack would not let her walk away into an unhappy life; he couldn't let that happen to Rose.**_

_**  
"No, let me try and get this out. You're ama- I'm not an idiot, I know how the world works. I've got ten bucks in my pocket, I have no-nothing to offer you and I know that. I understand. But I'm too involved now. You jump, I jump remember? I can't turn away without knowing you'll be all right... That's all I want." Rose nodded her head slowly, trying to convince him she was fine. But deep inside…she wasn't. **_

_**  
"Well, I'm fine... I'll be fine... really." **_

_**  
"Really? I don't think so. They've got you trapped, Rose. And you're gonna die if you don't break free. Maybe not right away because you're strong but... sooner or later that fire that I love about you, Rose... that fire's gonna burn out..." Jack put a gentle hand on her soft face and slowly began to caress her cheek. Rose was on the verge of tears and she stared at Jack sadly. **_

_**  
"It's not up to you to save me, Jack." **_

_**  
"You're right... only you can do that." **_

Rose's eyes shot open when she heard the thunder bolt. She sat up from her bed and she brought her knees to her chest and she wrapped her arms around her knees. She couldn't help but feel responsible for what happened to Jack. He died trying to save her. His life was worth more than hers; he lived life as if each moment counted. She didn't start doing that until she finally told Jack she loved him.

_Cause I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride  
Let it fall like rain, from my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry._

"Oh Jack! Why did I have to let go?! Why did you make me promise such an awful thing! I can't believe I let go! Why did you die and why did I live?! Why Jack, why?!" Rose sobbed loudly and she began to bang her head up against the wall behind her bed. She knew that she was probably waking up the people in the other room, but they probably didn't lose anyone like she lost someone.

_OOOo_

"I thought we were going to ride on roller coasters till we get sick! I thought you were going to teach me how to chew tobacco like a man! I thought you were going to teach me how to ride a horse with both legs on each side. I thought you would take me to the stars! I thought we would be happy together!" Rose continued to sob as she choked out those words.

_Well I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with this pride  
Let it fall like rain, from my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry.  
_

"Jack…if you can hear me…I want you to know…that I will never love another man like I have loved you. I promise that I will get married and have kids…but I will never let go of the love that I had for you…I promise you that Jack." Rose continued to sob as she rested her head back on her pillow and she cried herself to sleep that night.

_  
Mmhmm mm_

She could have been dreaming of course…but she could've sworn she felt Jack sleeping next to her with his arms draped around her.

_Wow…I made that sadder then I intended to…well please read and review and if you want me to do another chapter in Jack's perspective, let me know…bye guys!_


	2. Whenever You Remember

**Whenever you Remember**

**Authors note: ****well it looks like I am making a second chapter!! I'd like to thank ****arnoldthefemalepurplepygmypuff for helping me out with this! I owe it all to you!! Also, if any of you are fantastic four fans please read and review my story a moment like this!!**

**Chapter summary: ****Jack's POV. Jack watches from heaven and is pained to see how Rose is coping with his death. Song by Carrie Underwood.**

_When you look back on times we had  
I hope you smile  
And know that through the good and through the bad  
I was on your side when nobody could hold us down  
We claimed the brightest star  
And we, we came so far  
And no they won't forget_

Heaven isn't so bad once you think about it. It is very peaceful and no one wants to hurt anyone or beg for money. But Jack Dawson begs to differ. Jack hates that he's in heaven alone. There are other souls with him that died on the Titanic, but there was one person who wasn't there with him; Rose. He didn't want her to die, but he hated that he was so alone when there were 1500 other souls with him on the 'Titanic'.

"If only I could see her now." Jack mumbled sadly to himself. Suddenly, he felt a hand place on his shoulder. He turned and saw Thomas Andrews. He smiled sadly.

"You miss her don't you?" Jack nodded sadly, staring at the clock in the stairway. Thomas sighed and looked at Jack, with a little bit of hope in his eyes.

"You know if you want to see where she is right now, you could go into her old room and just stare in her mirror. They say that the reflection in the mirror shows us the world of the living." Jack looked at him and with no hesitation, he ran away from Thomas Andrews and he went to Rose's old room. He looked into the mirror in her old room and he concentrated on no one else, but Rose.

_  
Whenever you remember times gone by  
Remember how we held our heads so high  
when all this world was there for us  
and we believed that we could touch the sky  
whenever you remember, I'll be there  
remember how we reached that dream together  
whenever you remember_

As Jack continued to stare into the mirror, he slowly saw an image of Rose on a bed crying appearing. The first thing that came to Jack's mind was why is Rose crying? But it didn't take long for him to realize that she was crying because she had let him go. A few moments later, he began to hear her angelic voice choking with tears.

_**"Oh Jack! Why did I have to let go?! Why did you make me promise such an awful thing! I can't believe I let go! Why did you die and why did I live?! Why Jack, why?!"**_

Jack continued to stare and he shook his head slowly, saddened and angered to see her so upset.

"Rose, what are you doing to yourself?" He mumbled to himself.

_When you think back on all we've done  
I hope you're proud  
When you look back and see how far we've come  
It was our time to shine  
And nobody could hold us down  
They thought they'd see us fall  
But we, we stood so tall  
And no we won't forget_

**_"Jack…if you can hear me…I want you to know…that I will never love another man like I have loved you. I promise that I will get married and have kids…but I will never let go of the love that I had for you…I promise you that Jack." _** Rose cried out as she fell asleep soundly. Jack watched her in a horrified silence as she cried herself to sleep.

He wanted to be with her now. He wanted to hold her now. He wanted to be alive now. He was never the type of person to wish that people were dead, but this one time, he made an exception. He wished that Cal had died and that he had lived.

But at least Rose lived…that was the main thing. But it would be nice if he could be with her one last time.

_  
Whenever you remember times gone by  
Remember how we held our heads so high  
when all this world was there for us  
and we believed that we could touch the sky  
whenever you remember, I'll be there  
remember how we reached that dream together  
whenever you remember  
_

Jack continued to stare at her suddenly serene body as she slept on the bed of the hotel room. He remembered the first time she looked into his eyes. She looked so afraid and so trapped in her world of high society. But he remembered how he saved her in the many ways he did. Maybe she would remember that too.

_Yeah, Oh_

Jack slowly lifted a hand and he touched the reflection of her sleeping. He would truly give up anything…almost _anything_ just to hold her in his arms again. Her fragrant hair blowing in his face, her delicate skin wrapped around his and her soft and gentle breath blowing on him. He could almost feel it now…

Wait a minute…he could!

_We claimed the brightest star  
and we, we came so far  
you know that we, we showed them all  
and no they won't forget_

Jack looked around at his surroundings and saw that he was no longer of the corpse of the great ship Titanic. He was in a dark hotel room, on a soft bed and in his arms, was the one woman who touched his heart; Rose Dewitt-Bukater. How did he end up here? Was it a side effect of dying? Was this whole thing just a dream?! _  
_

_  
Yeah_

Jack stopped asking himself the questions though; he just savored the moments of holding Rose in his arms as they slept. She breathed lightly and he smiled to himself. She looked just as beautiful as she slept. Jack began to think that if this was heaven, he sure wished he was dead before.

"I love you so much Rose…I hope you always remember that; even when you get married." Jack said as he kissed her auburn hair and wrapped his arm around her even tighter. Rose shifted on her other side and still slept, even though her face was right in the middle of his chest. He tilted her chin up to him a little bit and he kissed her soft and gentle lips. Those lips…he became so familiar with them. He remembered their first kiss…he just hoped that she did too.

_Whenever you remember times gone by  
Remember how we held our heads so high  
when all this world was there for us  
and we believed that we could touch the sky  
whenever you remember, I'll be there  
remember how we reached that dream together  
whenever you remember_

Jack slowly began to open his eyes after kissing the sleeping Rose and saw that the sun began to shine through the window. He looked at the sleeping Rose and saw that she still slept through the bright sun. Jack suddenly felt lighter. He looked down at his hands and saw that they were fading away.

"Oh no…oh please no." Jack began to mumble out as he saw that he was fading away and saw that Rose was disappearing in the distance.

"Rose!"

_Whenever you remember_

With a sudden jolt, Jack was back on the corpse of the Titanic. He looked back in the mirror and saw Rose wake up from her bed, looking around in the room. She must have felt his spirit next to her.

_**"Jack? Jack? Jack, are you there?" **_Rose's confused voice carried out and it nearly broke Jack's heart. She felt him. She remembered his touch.

"I wish I could be there for you Rose." Jack said sadly into the mirror. Suddenly, Captain E. J Smith walked into the room.

"You're wondering why you ended up with Rose tonight, aren't you?" Jack; surprised by the captain's correct assumption, he nodded his head with a dumbfounded look in his eyes.

"Yes I am." The captain smiled weakly and he walked over to the mirror.

"There's a saying that the ocean is full of memories. Well…it's true. Because young Rose has memories of you and the love you shared, you are able of being with her, but only when she falls asleep. Once the sun rises, that's when you come back to Titanic. But this only works if she remembers…and Rose definitely remembers." Jack smiled in a joyful glee. He could be with Rose in a way, until sunrise.

"Thank you captain…I'll be sure to come here every night." The Captain smile knowingly as Jack walked out of the room.

Jack stood in front of the clock in the grand staircase and watched as the clock ticked by. Every day after every night, after his spirit has been with Rose, he goes to the clock in the grand staircase and waits for it to be night time, so he cold go back to Rose, so she could always remember him.

_Oh, whenever you remember_


End file.
